


Coming out - Albus Potter

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: This is a coming out fic about Albus Potter.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 36





	Coming out - Albus Potter

Today was the day he was going to do it. He was finally going to come out to his parents. He had told Scorpius that he would come out over the summer and Scorpius was going to come out to his dad so they could finally make their relationship public. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen where my parents were inevitably sitting and talking in while Dad made dinner. 

I paused out side the kitchen door and took a deep breath there were so many ways this could go wrong. What if they didn’t accept him? No that won’t happen I thought. They love you and will support you no matter what. 

I walked into the kitchen where they were talking about something that was happening at work. They both stopped talking when I entered the kitchen. My nerves must have been showing in my facial expression because when they saw me they both looked a bit concerned.

“Albus is everything alright?” asked mom with note of concern in her voice 

“Y-yeah,” I said, my voice a bit shaky. “I just h-have something to to tell y-you.”

“Albus whatever it is I’m sure it’s fine we will love you no matter what,” said Dad smiling at me.

“But what if you d-don’t?” I asked, tears beginning to fall down my face. “What if w-what I t-tell you makes you h-hate me?”

“Oh Albus,” said mum pulling me into a hug. “You can tell us.”

“I’m gay,” I said, tears still falling down my face. 

“Oh Albus, you know that’s totally fine,” said mum hugging me tighter.

“Al, we will love you no matter who you love,” said my dad coming over and joining in the hug. After a few seconds the hug ended which I was kind of glad about because I’ve never been a hug person in the first place. 

“So do you have your eye on any boys?” asked my mom.

“I’m actually dating Scorpius,” I said.

“Ha! James you owe me 5 galleons!” yelled Lily who had just walked into the room.

“Damnit,” said James as he entered the room.

“You were betting in my relationship?” I asked, a tone of annoyance in my voice.

“Well it obvious, but James is oblivious so it was easy money,” said Lily with a shrug. Everyone laughed accept for James who muttered something about not being oblivious.

I was to say the least relieved. My family had accepted me and didn’t even seem shocked. Lily and James had even been betting on it and I wasn’t sure if I should been annoyed about that or think it was great because James was now down 5 galleons. I could only hope that Scorpius’s coming out would go as smoothly as mine did.


End file.
